


One Woman's Trash, Can Be an Emperor's Treasure

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chichi is homophobic, Friku, Like so slight they dont kiss or say anything about it, M/M, Romance, Slight PiccoloxGohan, The lizard has a heart after all, Tsundere Frieza saves the day, im so sorry, they just hug and its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Chichi takes for granted what she has with Goku, Gohan & Goten, Frieza doesn't miss a beat and quickly goes about fixing the damage she has caused and taking them for himself.(I really don't know what else to say about this one guys, Frieza takes what he wants, and in this case, it is her family.)





	One Woman's Trash, Can Be an Emperor's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even want to post this one. It seems so cringey and bad, but I guess that's to be expected when you drink and write. I am only posting this because it is already written and I don't want to have done this for nothing. Basically, I had a friend from out of town staying with me, he loves DBZ and has written fanfics for other friends as gifts since he took a lot of writing classes back when we were in college, and I had mentioned to him how I have been writing Frieza x Goku stuff cuz I feel bad for how little fics they have. And he thought it would be fun to come up with something together, I agreed, and this is what we ended up with. He thought it would be totally in character for Frieza to see something he likes, and wants, and instantly steal it from whoever owns it to make it his. I apologize to anyone who likes Chichi, (If there is anyone) but Josh and I felt it necessary for the story to paint her as the villain in order to emphasize Frieza's character and show how he cares for Goku in his own way. As for Chichi being homophobic, that was actually Josh’s idea. He said that since she lives in the mountains away from city life most of the time and runs a farm, that it would make sense for her to be in an older mindset of not being able to accept social changes that she is not exposed to. Also, we just needed a way to paint her as the villain to separate her from Gohan and Goten. 
> 
> So yeah, I'm super sorry if anyone seems out of character or anything. And I am just sorry in general for this existing. Josh, if you see this, know that I am never writing anything with you again after you've consumed alcohol.

Since Frieza had been visiting Goku on his turf, the Saiyan had decided to return the favor and pay the tyrant little visits on his ship whenever his energy was in range for him to pick up and teleport to via his Instant Transmission. The two would chat in his private quarters and just touch base to see how the other was fairing. Sometimes the two would even talk for hours.

****

However, this visit was not one of those times, as it would be cut short by an unexpected event. 

****

It began normal, Goku had popped by the emperor's ship while his men were on the planet below conquering it. The two were smiling, or in Frieza's case smirking, and having a nice talk. But it all went awry when Goku suddenly went quiet and took on a serious look. 

****

Of course Frieza not being able to sense energy, was left scowling and confused at his lover's sudden mood shift, his only option to inquire about what was happening. Goku told him that he had a feeling something was wrong back home, as he felt both his sons energies spike, as well as Piccolo's. 

****

This of course, upset the emperor, as he did not like having his time with the man cut short for what could be nothing. So he suggested he contact that Kai fellow that he always talks to when he needs information. Goku obeyed, and was told that Chichi was in the hospital, and that he should go check it out for himself.

****

So the Saiyan quickly explained the situation as he gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek, apologizing and saying he had to go. But, to his surprise, the villain was not yet willing to part ways it seemed. 

****

“Why should you go? You have already been separated from that woman, you are no longer obligated to be at her beck and call.”

****

“She's still my friend, Frieza. If she's hurt or worse, I need to know. And to find out, I have to go see her.”

****

Frieza only scowled at his words. But after a few tense seconds of silence, had grabbed onto Goku's gi top and insisted that he go with him, in a tone that left no room for argument. So, left with no choice, Goku only sighed and nodded, as the shorter male called out to the blue woman that she was in charge while he was gone. 

****

The two then quickly left the ship courtesy of Goku's instant transmission and found themselves in a mostly empty hospital waiting room. The only other inhabitants being a crying Goten, a pacing Gohan and a brooding Piccolo.

****

“Gohan, can you tell me what’s going on? I felt your energies spike and King Kai said to come find out for myself.”

****

As soon as Goku had announced their presence with his question, the eldest of his two sons immediately spun around to face him, exclaiming “Dad!” as he rushed up to meet them. 

****

The young adult then began explaining how he had stopped by to visit his mother and she had asked how Pan and Videl were doing. He told her Pan was doing great, but that things with Videl were complicated. When she pressed him on it, he had admitted that he wasn't sure he was still in love with her. 

****

She had asked him what he meant, and he had told her that when he first gotten with her, it was because she was familiar. He had grown up around warriors, she was no different and she was pretty strong for a human. Not to mention she was one of the first girls he had ever met, and she fit every criteria that had been set for him in a girl by Chichi herself. She was a spunky, tough, but also nice and friendly girl. She even went along with his Saiyaman phase, and for those reasons he would always love Videl, just not in the same way. 

****

He wasn’t actually sure in what way he loved her, maybe as a friend, or a sister, or for giving him a beautiful daughter, but he didn't feel a spark with her, so they hadn't been as close lately. Chichi had of course been upset and worried. Pestering to know why, and saying how great a girl Videl was. That she was rich and pretty, so he shouldn't break things off with her.

****

But Gohan had made the mistake of saying he couldn't do that to her, he knew all that, but if he had his eyes on someone else, then he couldn't stay with her just for her money. This of course led to her badgering him for a name, enraged and demanding to know the name of the one who had driven a wedge between him and his wife. She threw around words like ‘harlot’ and ‘temptress’, assuming this person to be female. 

****

When she found out this individual wasn't in fact a woman, things reached their climax. She was completely red in the face, screaming, veins ready to burst, and when he tried to calm her down, she refused to listen. She soon began twitching and convulsing, before losing consciousness all together. 

****

He hadn’t known what to do, so he contacted Piccolo via their mind link and he was told that if her pulse felt erratic or weak, to take her to a hospital and he would meet him there. So he did.

****

The Namekian nodded when the two turned their eyes to him for confirmation, then came up to stand behind the distraught half-breed and place a hand on his shoulder. 

****

“Now Goku, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us what  **_he_ ** is doing here?” Grumbled the giant, as he glared at the emperor.

****

The tyrant however, ignored both his look and his words, and posed a question of his own. 

****

“Wait just one moment. You are expecting me to believe that the reason my time with Goku was ended so prematurely, is that the wench cannot handle her child being a homosexual?”

****

To this he received a nod from the green man, and a laugh from the man beside him.

****

“Yeah, Chichi's always been real strict about makin’ sure Gohan grew up to be normal. She always said it was real important that he study and get into the best schools to become a scholar and marry a pretty girl and give her lots of grandkids.” 

****

Piccolo huffed, crossing his arms and nodding at the Saiyan's statement.

****

“Don't forget how she always refused to let the boy train or see me, and anytime he did she would blow her lid and punish him. Forcing him to study even harder and calling him a delinquent for disobeying her.”

****

The orange clad fool only laughed again.

****

“Oh yeah! She always hated it whenever Gohan took after me, training, or making friends with people she thought were weird. Although, I never got why she thought you were such a monster, you were Gohan's best friend and you always took such good care of him. Ha ha, he was really crazy about you as a kid.”

****

This threw the monarch off entirely, a confused and thoroughly annoyed expression taking root on his face. 

****

“If that is true, then why did she marry you?! Do forgive me if it's not my place, but this woman's priorities are horribly array.”

****

The group all turned to face the galactic ruler, giving him matching questioning gazes, before Goku finally spoke up.

****

“Huh? What do ya mean Frieza?”

****

The ice demon simply shrugged, eyes sliding closed as he explained what he thought seemed obvious.

****

“It would appear as if she only views the boy as something to live through, and not as his own person. A puppet who exists solely to make her happy, not himself. She does not care whether or not he himself is happy, as long as she gets her way. I will admit, I may be a cold hearted tyrant, but even I realize that is not how a parent should view their child, nor is it how their child should be treated. This woman might just be even more evil than I am.”

****

The other three men in the room were left floored, especially Gohan. The young man held a dead eyed look as he shook his head in a negative fashion.

****

“No. That can't be right. You're saying mom doesn't love me? That she doesn't care about me or my feelings? That's just not true! You're lying! You have to be…”

****

The Namekian was quick to step in to try and wrangle in the youngest man’s emotions, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze as he whispered for him to calm down. Frieza however, had different plans. Crossing his arms and raising a challenging brow, trying to further rile the boy up.

****

“Am I now? Tell me boy, has she ever simply felt happy for you? Has she seen you enjoying yourself and just been happy to see you joyful? Did you ever do something for yourself and have her respond positively? Or has she only ever been upset that you would dare to go against her plans? Think about that, look back on your life, then decide whether or not you believe I am wrong.”

****

Most would have simply let this roll off their shoulders like a shower of rain, but not Gohan. He listened as he always did, he reflected, and the conclusion he came to broke him. 

****

He thought about how happy he was with Piccolo, only to be scorned by her and forbidden to see him. All the times she would refuse to let him train, call him a delinquent and guilt him with tears whenever things didn't go her way or if he ever tried to stand up for himself to her. How she always forced her own wishes on him, how she hired a tutor who constantly abused him physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

****

This left the young man with tears in his eyes, his legs giving out underneath after stumbling back in an attempt to flee from the truth before him. Head shaking back and forth in denial, while he sat on his knees in defeat. Piccolo instantly at his side, trying in vain to get through to him with empty words of comfort. 

****

“...No..This can't be..but...it also sort of makes sense. I...I just…”

****

Suddenly, the floodgates burst, the salty water cascading down his pale cheeks as he turned to bury his face in the Namekian's broad chest, much to said Namekian’s surprise. Leaving his father to simply scratch his cheek in a manner clearly showing how confused he was, obviously not knowing what to do or say. Thankfully, that was not the case for all involved.

****

As the sound of a loud ‘smack!’ rang throughout the waiting area, all attention was brought off of the half-ling, and onto the impatient and scowling tyrant. 

****

“Enough! Dry those tears! You are Goku's first born, are you not? Stand up! You are far too strong to be acting so weak! Doing this will only let her win. You do not live to please her, you live for yourself.”

****

Gohan turned to face the short male, an inquisitive look on his face, eyes holding a bit of hope as he softly addressed him.

****

“...Frieza?”

****

In response, the dictator raised a hand.

****

“Stop. All I am saying, is that you do not owe her your tears. You need not give her anymore of your life or mind. By letting this revelation effect you like this, you are only devoting more of your energy, time and thoughts to her. You may be grateful to her for giving you life, feeding you, clothing you and housing you. But you do not owe her this power over you, you do not owe her anything!  So get up. Rise! Shake off her shackles and claim what is rightfully yours!”

****

It took him a minute, but eventually Gohan gave a nod, took a deep breathe, wiped his tears, and with Piccolo's helping hand, rose to his feet. 

****

“Yeah...You're right. Thank you, Frieza.”

****

The tyrant crossed his arms and smirked at the youth, then gave a nod of approval back at the younger male. It was clear that he was still hurting from the news, but that was to be expected. It would continue to sting him for some time to come, but he had taken the first step, and that was all that mattered for now. 

****

_ Well, that is one problem dealt with. Now, for the other boy. _ Thought the emperor, eyes sliding over to the chairs to see a still crying Goten. 

****

“You! Goku's second son! Come here!”

****

The boy flinched for a second, but obliged. Pushing himself off the chair he had been occupying and coming to stand before the tailed male.

****

“For what reason do you continue to snivel and wail?” 

****

The boy then raised his fists to cover his crying eyes, as he practically screamed in reply.

****

“Because mommy is hurt! And I don't know what's wrong! And *hic* and she could be dying for all I know and I can't help her. And...and… WAHHHHHHH!!!! MOMMY!!!” 

****

The emperor flinched, covering his ears in an attempt to muffle the piercing cries emanating from the child's mouth. 

****

“Enough! Cease that racket at once! I get it! Goku!”

****

He turned his head to see his lover flinch and stand at attention, apparently recognizing his shorter boyfriend's ‘no nonsense’ tone. 

****

“Y..yeah?”

****

“Please go and check in already. The sooner we move this along, the better for all involved.”

****

“Oh. Uh. R-right!”

****

The man swiftly turned and ran up to the front desk, speaking to a nurse briefly before being directed down a long hallway. 

****

Finally the boy's cries were reduced to mere whimpers, and his older brother found the strength to carry the little tyke off to the other side of the room. Leaving only Piccolo and Frieza. The former finding this an acceptable time to level the tyrant with a calculating gaze, until said tyrant snapped that is.

****

“Just what do you suppose you are staring at Namekian?! If you are looking to die at my hands like the rest of your people then please, by all means, continue.”

****

However, the taller man was completely unfazed by his threat and made certain to show it by stepping just a bit closer.

****

“You really do like Goku, don't you?”

****

“W-What?!” 

****

“As in, more than just a passing fancy. You're serious about him. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here now, acting the way you are with Gohan and Goten.”

****

The monarch gave a strained growl, pouting with a hint of a blush as he could not dispute the other alien’s claims. Instead, he chose to simply tell the man to mind his own business. 

****

He decided to ignore the smirk that found its way onto the green man's face.

****

“For the record, I think you would make a fine parent for these boys, especially from what I've seen today. Take it from someone who practically raised Gohan for them. Stern, stoic, but caring and watchful all the same, it works surprisingly well.”

****

The Namekian gave the smaller male a pat on the shoulder, before stalking off to go provide support for the boys. Leaving an extremely shaken and flustered frost-demon in his wake. 

****

Thankfully, he was not left alone for long, as Goku returned looking a bit perturbed, a doctor following him close behind.

****

“Well, she is certainly a tough one. She will be just fine, provided she gets some rest and manages her stress and anger better. I have prescribed her some medications that will help, but everyone should still take care not to upset her too badly for the time being. Now, she is awake and can have visitors, but I would like to limit it to one person at a time to minimize the chances of her snapping again. I heard that this all occurred when one of you was talking with her, is that right?”

****

Immediately, Gohan stepped forward, bowing slightly in shame. 

****

“Yes. That was me.”

****

The man in the white coat nodded, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. 

****

“I think it would be for the best if you refrained from seeing her for now. Give her some time for the medicine to take effect. Her blood pressure was almost high enough to cause a stroke.”

****

The half-breed frowned sadly, but nodded. The doctor nodded back, fixing his glasses and bowing to excuse himself and get back to his rounds. Once they were alone, Frieza wasted no time in addressing the new elephant in the room. 

****

“Alright monkey, spit it out. You have had that tortured look on your face since you walked in, and while I normally adore such pain in your eyes, I have no desire to play guessing games as to the cause of that pain right now. So just tell us what it is that has you so upset already.”

****

The Saiyan flinched and turned his gaze to his lover, who seemed to sense how out of sorts the man truly was. Goku felt a hand place itself on his back in encouragement, a tail reflexively wrapping around the his thigh, as he sighed and gave an apologetic look to all around him.

****

“I went to see Chichi, and we kinda got into things…She's real upset this time. She’s worried Goten will turn out the same way if he hangs around nothin’ but guys all the time. And she thinks you'll, umm, what was the word, contaminate? Yeah, that you'll contaminate him.”

****

“What?! That’s ridiculous! That harpy… she better watch herself.” Cried the tallest, a growl slipping through his clenched fangs.

****

This time, Gohan was the one to step up and place a calming hand on the Namekian’s shoulder. The young adult then gave his father a look that seemed to be the physical embodiment of “What exactly happened while you were in there?”.

****

So Goku began explaining how when he visited her she said she didn't want Goten seeing Gohan anymore, or at least not until Goten was out of his formative years. Goku had thought she was being a bit rash and had said as much, only to get yelled at by her. She blamed him, saying it was all because of him and his friends that Gohan turned out so messed up. That if things had gone her way, Gohan wouldn't have turned out like... _ this  _ now.

****

The Saiyan tried to passively tell her that you can't help who you fall in love with. That not everyone has the same tastes on what looks good, that not all guys liked girls, and there was nothing wrong with that. He then carelessly mentioned how he always knew that Gohan and Piccolo were special to each other, and that they should just be happy for them. Which, of course, was the wrong thing to say. 

****

She began screaming all over again about how that monster had corrupted her baby. He was barely able to calm her down after that. Only when he reminded her about her health, did she inhale deeply and force herself to calm down. She then glared at him and asked in a terse tone why he was so supportive.

****

“You don't even know what love is! All you love is food and fighting! So you can't claim that this is alright and that we need to be accepting of it!” She had barked.

****

“Hey! That's not true! I do too know what love is! It's what Frieza and I-” At that moment he had taken on a stricken look and slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what it was that he had just said. That had been the last thing he was able to say to her, as she had gotten so angry that the staff had to sedate her just to calm her down.

****

The group fell silent as they all processed the news. Some took on a calm visage, others, namely the tyrant, looked ready to kill. Finally, the silence was broken by Gohan, who now held a determined expression.

****

“That's okay. Frieza was right. I don't have to feel responsible or upset. I'm grateful for all she's done for me, but right now I'm ready to move on and she is too. I think that's for the best for both of us. Besides, I'm not the one that matters right now. Goten is the one who needs her the most, and that's what we should be focusing on for now.”

****

The three older men were all amazed and shared identical looks of pride for the younger man and his strength. 

****

Suddenly a nurse came bustling over, letting them know that the medication should have kicked in by now and that if they were going to visit, then someone should go and see her already, otherwise she would appreciate it if they stopped loitering in the waiting room, as they were being loud.

****

Gohan and Piccolo declined right off the bat, saying that if either of them even tried, she would probably kill herself with her rage. Goku was the next to say no, claiming that he had no desire to go get yelled at by her again. That only left Frieza and Goten, who had cried himself to sleep only a short while ago. 

****

“Very well, I suppose I will take this opportunity to have a 1 on 1 chat with her. What better audience than a captive one after all.”

****

The lizard like male then stalked off, hands on his hips as he confidently strode into the woman's room. She gave him a shrewd look and opened her mouth, only to be prevented from speaking as the man cut her off.

****

“No. For once, you will shut up and listen. Goku told me that you found out about our little dalliance. As you may have guessed, that is the reason was trying so hard to get you to agree to a civil separation, and did not give up until he had your agreement. Likewise, it would appear that you want a separation from your eldest son now. All because of his...preferences. And while that is incredibly shallow and heartless, I want you to understand something.”

****

The man slowly advanced upon the cornered woman, only stopping when their faces were inches apart, as he leaned slightly over her bed. A fire in his crimson orbs that promised hell if she even dared to open her mouth again.

****

“You will not break either of them. They are both much too strong and resilient to crumble before someone as weak as you. All the same however, the two of them will be under my care from now on, as will the youngest. I will easily prove you unfit for any children in your feeble human law system, then I will do whatever I must to keep them from you. You see, I am the emperor of this universe, and you have made the most grievous mistake of becoming my enemy. I do not tolerate anyone attacking what is mine, do you understand? There is no such thing as forgiveness in my book, only complete and utter obliteration for those who dare to go against me. I promise you, you will severely regret your actions, and very soon at that.”

****

He gave the shell shocked woman an evil grin, as he backed off and headed for the door. He stopped to turn and give her a sarcastic bow and fake wishes of wellness, before turning once more and walking out the door, while the woman began to scream in anger. 

****

Upon exiting the room, he is met by the sight of his partner leaning back against the wall in front of him. The man raised his hand casually in a greeting, and padded over to the smaller male. 

****

“My dear Goku, I do hope you were not eavesdropping on my conversation. Especially not after I explicitly said earlier that I wished for it to be private.”

****

The man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in his usual gesture of submission and nervousness. 

****

“Sorry, I may have accidentally overheard a bit. But I only followed you to make sure you didn't kill her or anything.”

****

The growl that bubbled up the tyrant's throat was one born from both sheer anger, and embarrassment, all culminating together into a show of frustration without bodily harm to Goku. Which Goku himself seemed to understand. 

****

As if to try and calm the lizard like alien down, the man threw his arms around him, pulling him to his chest in an awkward embrace. 

****

Frieza sighed and leaned into the man, the arms around him slowly losing their rigidity and holding him with ease. Sadly, the peace did not last long, as Goku decided to pop their serenity with a question that upset the smaller man all over again.

****

“Did you mean it?”

****

The emperor scoffed in reply, clutching the orange fabric below his hand tightly.

****

“Of course I meant it Saiyan, I would not have said it if I had not meant it. I do not make empty threats, nor do I fall through on my promises.”

****

“No, no. I know that. I meant about me.”

****

“Oh.”

****

There was a beat of silence where if a pin had dropped, it would have rang out loudly in the vacant halls of the hospital hallway. 

****

“Do not make me repeat myself Goku. You know how much I hate not being listened to. But, as you are a monkey with limited brain cells to work with, I suppose I can humor you this time.”

****

The tailed male pushed himself back enough to stare hard and serious into the taller man's eyes.

****

“I would not have said it, if I had not meant it.”

****

Despite the serious atmosphere, Goku still found plenty to grin about. His cheery persona shining through the dark clouds around him, as he leaned down and pecked the monarch on the forehead.

****

“I'm glad. I like bein’ yours.”

****

The galactic ruler simply pulled a pout as he stepped fully out of the man's arms and crossed his own. He turned his head away and made up for the lost contact by coiling his tail around the taller male's thigh.

****

“Good to know, although, I cannot say I particularly care. How you feel, whether you loathe it or love it, has no bearing on the matter. I do not intend to relinquish my possession of you, unless I find myself to be dissatisfied with it, in which case I would most likely just kill you.”

****

The tsundere leader suddenly retracted his extra appendage and turned to face the direction of the waiting room. Allowing his back to be in full view of the one who used to be his biggest enemy. This act alone, spoke volumes of trust, and really demonstrated how far the two had come.

****

“Now then, while I am here, I plan to make good on my promises. Let us go and speak with your eldest son. I must find out what I need to do, and who I need to speak to, in order to settle this war with that horrid woman once and for all.” 

****

Without further ado, the shorter of the two men, began to stalk down the hallway, hands placed once more upon his hips in a show of confidence, clearly getting some kind of sick pleasure from the whole situation. Meanwhile, Goku simply watched his retreating form with a smile.

****

He would never say it, but he really did adore the mean little guy. He was his exact opposite, and yet that only seemed to further draw them together, rather than push them apart. Frieza was cold and merciless, while Goku was all sunshine like warmth and compassion. Frieza killed without a second's hesitation, Goku gave possibly too many second chances and rarely ever finished the job.

****

The two were good for each other, and good together. Complementing one another and picking up the pieces where the other failed. Two sides of the same coin, both so vastly different and yet inseparable at the same time. They acted as a foil for each other. They were stronger together, and together they would stay as long as Goku had a say in it.

****

“Hey! Wait for me!” He called, as he raced happily after his partner who refused to even slow his pace a tad bit for the other, instead opting to trust that the man would catch up on his own.

****

For now, the two had a different kind of battle ahead of them. But it was a battle that needed to be fought nonetheless, one that would decide not only their future, but Goten's as well.  And it was one they would fight together, and ultimately, one they would win.

****

THE END 

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so, very, truly, deeply sorry. And I am extremely grateful to anyone who made it all the way through this mountain of trash.


End file.
